


Braid

by maxsfreckles



Series: Life is One-Shots [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, gay ass shit, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chloe braiding max's hair and getting frustrated because she sucks at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braid

"Okay, first divide it into three parts..." Max said tentatively, sitting on the floor in front of Chloe.

The girl nodded and did as she was told, holding Max's brown locks carefully in either hand.

"This is hella easy, I don't know what you were on about. Well, I am really good with my fingers though..." she quipped, clearly proud of herself.

Even though Max couldn't see her face, she could tell there was only the smuggest of grins plastered on it. 

"Shut up." Max laughed, feeling embarassed by the punk's audacity.

Chloe smiled at the red tinge that spread on the girl's ears, placing a quick kiss upon one of them and on the freckles of her shoulder, making Max smile bashfully.

"Now, take the right strand and put it on the middle, then put the middle on the right ..." she added, unable to control the grin on her face. 

Chloe nodded at her after doing it with slight difficulty; adding a hum of affirmation when she remembered the girl couldn't see her expression.

"...and put the left strand on the middle." 

Max said, giggling at the punk's grunts of frustration.

"What the fuck is this shit? Who needs a braid anyways?" Chloe replied, looking at the massive clump of hair in front of her in defeat.

The punk pouted and undid her "braid".

She let out a frustrated sigh as she buried her face in the curve of Max's neck, and wrapped her arms around the girl's torso. 

"I'm sorry I suck." Chloe whispered, resting her chin on her freckled shoulder whilst letting out a childish pout.

"It's alright." Max chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, we can put your fingers to the actual test..." she cooed, the pair giggling once Chloe started kissing Max's jawline.


End file.
